gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
What Disney Said
I recently e-mailed Disney here is what I wrote: What I wrote to them Comments or Questions : ' From:User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 03:26, April 19, 2011 (UTC) '''It has come to my attention that certain users (approximately 250-300) have been pretending to be Game Masters and dress up in clothes looking alot like the EITC Enemies located on Fort Charles, Kingshead and Fort Dundee. These users are walking around saying that they are the EITC and cause many arguments that resolve in bans. One person in particular is a Captain Leon (d-name Gracieoliver) this user sent "spies" into other guilds making them corrupt. He proceeded into tricking users such as: Benjamin Macmorgan (EITC Impersonater) and Capt. Skull X to give him there guild for the barest of moments only to get it destroyed. Skull's Marines was a guild that fell victim to one of these take overs, it was a guild reaching 400 when Captain Leon destroyed it. He then kicked everyone out of the guild and only left his new pirate (or should I say EITC Soldier?): Commodore Henry and kept him alone in the guild. There is also a Lord Pearson Hristov (Formally kn! > own as Pearson Wright) who has been yelling at users some things he has yelled are: "Go die in a hole and burn in Hel*" and "kiss my white as, u dont know me, u dont know where im coming from, and you dont know my circumstances i i bet u ur dumb worthless soul that i am way further in life right now than you will ever be. i play a computer game and im good at it. you all play twice as much as me and you still suck balls so get a girl and go get a life" I don't think these are very good things to say on an Online Kids Game? > Also one of his followers Peter Wavefury (level 47) said: "Woot go Pears im Peter btw And Edgar u Dam* as* noob" please do not report or ban me for saying these things it is just what people are saying. Also in the Speedchatplus Dictionary you might want people to not be able to say "*" which results in cussing. What they wrote back Well what they wrote back was seriously disappointing and I am wondering if Disney supports it but here it goes: Hello ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 03:26, April 19, 2011 (UTC), Thank you for writing to us. Being a Guild Master can be quite a tricky thing. Only a Guild Master can disband a Guild and new Guild ranks make it possible to allow other members limited power without being capable of 'destroying' a Guild. It is up to each GM to make the decision if giving up their Mastery of a Guild is right for them and their Guild. If they choose to promote someone who has negative intentions, that is an unfortunate consequence to occur. Please also note that any Pirate speaking such language as you have mentioned above would result in the offending account being banned. Reporting the player will assist moderators in taking action however multiple bans over time will result in account termination. If you are a Guild Master, I can only caution you to be careful of the decisions you make when promoting within your Guild. Any actions that happen within other Guilds would not directly affect your Guild. I see that you have also emailed us with a suggestion. This suggestion has already been provided by many other players and we will be sure to pass it along. If you have any other questions or concerns please let me know. Take care, Randy Pirates of the Caribbean Online Member Services What does Disney really want? Category:In-game Events Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO